Mia Kirshner
Category:The Crow: City of Angels Cast Mia Kirshner is a Canadian actress, writer and activist. She’s best known for her roles as Jenny Schecter in the television series The L Word, and as Mandy in the television series 24. Mia portrayed Sarah Mohr in the 1996 film The Crow: City of Angels. Early Life Mia Kirshner was born on January 25, 1975 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Her mother Etti was a teacher, and her father Sheldon was a journalist who wrote for The Canadian Jewish News. Mia has one younger sister Lauren. Mia attended Forest Hill Collegiate Institute but graduated from Jarvis Collegiate Institute. Mia studied Russian literature and 20th century movie industry at McGill University in Montreal. Career Mia started her career in 1989 on the television series Loving the Alien in the seventh episode of the second season as Jo and her doppelgänger. Mia‘s first film role came in 1993 at the age of 18 in the film Love and Human Remains. In 1994, Mia starred in Exotica. In 1996, Mia portrayed Sarah Mohr in The Crow: City of Angels the first sequel to the original 1994 film. Mia also played Kitty Scherbatsky in the 1997 version of Anna Karenina. In 2001, Mia appeared in the first three episodes of the television show 24 as the assassin Mandy. Mia reprised her role for the season two finale and in the later half of the show’s fourth season. That same year, Mia played Catherine Wyler in the movie Not Another Teen Movie. She made a cameo appearance as her character Catherine Wyler in Marilyn Manson’s music video for the song “Tainted Love” which was featured in the movie’s soundtrack. In 2004, Mia portrayed Jenny Schecter in the drama series The L Word, and she would remain on the series for the entire six seasons. In 2006, Mia starred in the film The Black Dahlia as Elizabeth Short aka The Black Dahlia. The film received overwhelming negative reviews but Mia’s performance was praised. In 2010, Mia costarred in the film 30 Days of Night: Dark Days. In 2011, Mia voiced the titular character in Bear 71. That same year, Mia became the face of Monica Rich Kosann’s jewelry collection. In 2012 Mia joined the new SyFy series Defiance. More recently in 2013, Mia guest starred in season four of the television series Lost Girl. Philanthropy In October 2008, Mia published her book I Live Here which she coproduced with Paul Schubert and Michael Simmons, ex-Adbusters staffers. In the book, different groups of women and children refugees from places such as Chechnya, Juárez, Burma and Malawi tell their stories. The book was published in the United States by Random House. After the release of the book, the Center for International studies at MIT invited Mia to run a four week course on her book in January 2009. Trivia * Mia’s grandparents are Holocaust survivors * Mia has a dog named Rainbow * Mia’s favorite performance was her role as Isabella Hubert in the 2001 film The Piano Teacher * Mia briefly lived with Leisha Hailey and Catherine Moenning while filming The L Word * Mia is bilingual and speaks English and fluent French * Mia lives in Los Angeles and owns an apartment in Paris, France * For her role in Love and Human Remains, Mia had to convince her father to sign a nudity waiver so she could play a dominatrix